Losing it
by Sondra Q
Summary: Whitney heard something she shouldnt have... and those few words if true will ruin the life that she knows and loves.
1. unpleasant secrets

            Whitney stepped onto the crane property not knowing what she was doing here. She turned the corner then heard voice. The voice was loud, manly and overbearing. Whitney peered through the bushes and she could see who it was. It was Alistair Crane and he was talking to himself. Whitney suppressed the giggles that were building up inside of her. Whitney knew it was wrong to listen to Alistair ranting but she couldn't resist. She strained her ears to listen to what he was saying,"Julian and Eve don't know…their bastard child… Chad…" Oh my god Whitney could not believe what she had just heard. Chad her fiancé and her lover, was her brother. She would kill her mother for not telling her. Whitney couldn't be so sure. She decided that she would ask Chad to do a blood tests and she would let the results speak for themselves.

            Chad, baby my mother called and said she wants to do a routine check-up on you and she needs to take your blood. Would you mind terribly going, because I know how much you hate going to the hospital? "Sure baby, any thing for my girl's mom." Chad said before he planted a kiss on her lips. Oh my god those lips kissing me might be my brother's lips. The thought made Whitney sick to her stomach. Whitney picked up the phone and called her mothers cell phone number. Hello Eve Russell speaking". Whitney sighed, then blurted "Mom I need you to do me a favor, can you take some of Chad's blood and see if his DNA matches yours, I know I overheard everything you can tell me the story later, oh yeah he'll be at your office tomorrow at noon." And with that she hung up the phone. Whitney hadn't even given her mother a chance to speak, she didn't want to hear her mother's voice right now it sickened her even more.

            A week later Eve called and whispered, "Whitney I need to speak to you in private. I'll meet you at the pier in an hour." Whitney was shaking as she quickly pulled on her clothes, and ran out the door. Whitney fumbled with her car keys as she placed them into the ignition. Throw up was rising in her throat her head throbbed, and her body ached. She hoped that her mother's news was good though telling by her voice she knew that the news was far from it.

            When she arrived at the pier she saw her mother. Her mother looked pale and sickly. Whitney briskly hugged her mother, and began the conversation with small talk. Whitney wondered why her mother wouldn't take off her glasses. Whitney decided to find out for herself. She reached over and took off Eve's glasses. Eve's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Whitney couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother. Eve handed her a manila envelope and ran off crying. Whitney slowly opened up the envelope and the results were shocking. Whitney gasped, yelled, and cried, all in the same breath. This couldn't be. Chad was her brother. Whitney felt nauseous, and she couldn't breathe. She looked up at the sky as she laid on the floor the sky slowly turning black before her eyes. She didn't know for how long she laid there, or when she fell asleep, but she woke up in the crane mansion. Fox sitting by her side.


	2. Sickly news

Whitney tried to sit up in the bed, but she couldn't. Coldness seeped through her bones. She couldn't believe what she had just found out. Chad was her brother; the DNA matched her mother's. Her mother had a lot of explaining to do. But all this thinking right now was making her head hurt even more.

 Whitney looked up at fox, and grumbled, "What am I doing at your house, why'd you bring me here." "If you must know I was walking down the pier and I found you lying there unconscious, I was worried so I called my doctor and he told me to bring you here," fox replied, worry pouring from every word.  Whitney just stared blankly and murmured questions and answers icily. "You have a slight case of ammonia, and the doctor ordered that you stay here for two weeks and rest," Fox said "and He's coming back in a bit, oh wait here he is now."

            "I'm sorry Whitney, but you need to stay here for two weeks minimum before you can leave this house." This wasn't happening. First I find out that my fiancé is really my brother, but now I am stuck in this mansion with Fox for two weeks, things couldn't get any worse or could they?


End file.
